Little white lies
by DeansImpala
Summary: Sam gets suspicous when Dean gets calls in the middle of the night. Sam is determined to find out what Dean is hiding and when he does , will it change his relationship with his brother .I know bad summary just take a peek
1. Chapter 1

Little white lies- I know CriticalskyZ already has one like this but no one is going to be attacked at least I'm not sure yet. It's more on how Sam reacts when he finds out Dean's huge secret.

Thanks to CriticalskyZ's prompting for this story, since she the one who told me to go for it, so if you don't like it you can all blame her. LOL.

They had just settled down into the motel room. Sam was snuggling down into his bed, away from the door. It had been this way for 23 years. Dean slept closest to the door, to protect Sam for the evils of the night. Sam watched as Dean, settled into his bed, his knife under the pillow, just incases some one got the drop on them. Plus it always made Dean feel a little bit better. They just came back from hunt a nasty little spirit that belonged to a little girl, who was pissed a cop car ran her off the road. It didn't take long to find her grave, salt and burn her. Sam felt a little bad for her; this mystery was on going. Maybe now she would be at piece. Sam let out a sigh as he tried to get comfortable.

"Night Sam."

"Goodnight Dean."

Within a few minutes the Winchester were both snoring softly, until a small soft ring came out of Dean's cell phone. Dean opened his eyes and it took him a minute to find what he was looking for, he slide his hand under his pillow, careful not to slice his hand open on his knife. Dean hit the silencer on the cell phone as he eased out of bed, he tiptoed past Sam, whispering to the other person on the other end to 'hang on a minute' he went out the door with the phone pressed to his ear.

Sam opened one eye and then the other one, to make sure his brother wasn't still in the room. Sam sat up; this was the third night in a row that Dean got a mysterious call in the middle of the night. He never mentioned it at all though. Sam wanted to ask Dean, who was disturbing his sleep but really wasn't sure if he should send Dean into a rant.

Sam inched closer to the window; Dean was leaning against the car door deep in his conversation. Sam looked over at his cell, if this happened again he was going to call Dean on his cell phone. Sam saw his brother look towards the motel room, he shrank back from the window, back over to his bed. Sam was willing to let this go for tonight, but he was going to get down to the bottom of who Dean was talking to.

Dean, looked back over at the motel, he had thought he saw Sam's shadow passing by, but decided it was 2AM and he was just seeing things. His attention went back to the voice on the other side of the phone.

"Dean, hey are you listening to me or is your mind drifting off into space again?"

"I'm sorry, I guess I was more tired than I thought. I hate to cut this short but I have to get a few more hours of sleep in. I should be in Dallas in a few days and we can get together then okay?"

" That sounds great, I guess I'll talk to you when you get there then. Good night Dean."

Dean stared at the cell phone knowing that, that wasn't true, he'd be calling tomorrow to make sure things were okay. Dean tucked his cell phone away as he made his way back to the motel room. He hoped Sam wouldn't have a nightmare tonight and they'd at least get to sleep until noon.

I'm sorry that was all I had for right now…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- okay I was so surprised by the response. Therefore, here is another tiny snip it.

A/N – I know nothing about Dallas except for where it is and the Cowboys are from there, I'm a Houston Texan fan myself , Don't worry Oakland your #1 in my book…..

Brooke watched as her daughter danced on the sidewalk, it had been a lone day and the summer was brutal this year. Nevertheless, hey, this was Texas and almost everyone had pools or air conditioning. A slight rumble coming down the road got her attention, she looked up and frowned, she recognized the truck. She looked over at her daughter who was five, her twin brother was in the house painting or so he said.

"Lynn, go see what Zach I s doing okay I'll be in, in a second."

Lynn looked at her mom and smiled, she ran back into the house, in hopes of finding her brother to play with. Brooke walked out to the sidewalk, where Lynn had stood before waiting for the man to get out of his truck.

John saw Brooke glaring at him, well there was no love loss there, and he had once forced the woman out of his son's life. To John's pleasant surprise, Brooke got married to an advertising executive. Eric Walker. Good man strong man and a good-looking man. Eric always welcomes John into his home. John had many times come to Eric for help.

"Brooke, how are you, you look well" john tried out on her, knowing that her tongue was quicker than a rattler.

"John Winchester, what the hell brings you here? Eric is not here right now. And I don't have the time, nor the energy to humor you" she spat out at him. Her brown green eyes grew dark as John walked closer.

"Now, Brooke there is no reason for you to get, how you get. I am sure Eric would not mind if I stopped for a spell. In addition, I have presents for Zach and Lynn. They have to be big now, how old are they."

It was almost as if the kids heard their names being spoken , Lynn and Zach ran out of the house squealing with delight "Uncle John , Uncle John" The small voices made John's heart ache he always wanted more kids , but Mary died before hey could have that talk.

Brooke gave her kids warm smiles as they embraced the older man , she had gotten into a huge fight with Eric one night about letting the kids think John was their uncle.

"_Brooke, what could it really hurt, I mean let the kids think the old man is their uncle, he isn't around enough for them to know the difference_".

Brooke squeezed her eyes closed for a few minutes then opened them and nodded towards the house. John picked up the kids and carried them with him. He placed him on the ground and looked at Brooke.

"Kids go watch TV for a bit them I'll make dinner"

Zach pulled his sister behind him, while Brooke sat down at the table staring at John.

"Alright, they aren't here what do you need?" she asked him wondering why the older man even stopped to see her.

"I'm closing in on the demon and I need your help with some thing. I know you know about Dean being in trouble with the Feds. I need you to change his file and then go under."

"John, I can't …"

"Brooke, look my son didn't kill any one and I can't have him on the run while he is hunting; besides after this is over I think Sam's going back to school and well dean needs a clean start. So please, erase al of it the credit cards, the frauds, the fake ids"

"I'll see what I can do, John. I am not promising any thing all right. You want to stay for dinner?"

"Sure I'd love too." So where is Eric, I haven't seen him in a few years."

Brooke looked at him with tears in her eyes "He is dead" she stood up to start dinner when John grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Dead" John cocked his head almost as if had not heard right.

"Yes, and right now I can't talk about this, just let me get dinner ready and we will talk tomorrow."

John released her arm, as her cell phone started to ring "You going to get that?"

Brook started to shake when she saw the number popping up" Yeah I better take that" she picked up the cell and walked into her bedroom, where there were pictures of her and her husband over the years. She took the pictures and placed them in the steel vault she had, just in case John wanted to take a peak.

"Hello?" she croaked out "hey baby, I'm good, um John is here, and no he is behaving himself so far. Um no I told him you were dead, what I cannot tell him you ran off and married Scott Wagner, are you nuts? Okay, I will come up with another reason; you are having an affair with your mistress. Okay. I know, no the kids are good so far, they miss their daddy. I know all right well hurries up. I love you too."

AS Brooke turned she saw John standing in the door way, the frown on his face evident" Dead huh?"

"Where you listening to my conversation John?" she already knew the answer he had "Brooke, look it happens I didn't think it would happen to you but the main thing is the kids don't know "

"No the kids don't know daddy's banging his mistress and I wish it could stay that way."

John nodded as Brooke pushed by him, he looked at the large vault and wondered what was inside there, and it was not there before. He would have to call Dean or Sam to come down, because some thing was going on and he did not know what.

John went back into the living room to play with the twins until 6pm when Eric walked into the house, it took all of John's strength not to knock the man out. Eric embraced John as if they were old friends, at one point they were. However, to John cheating on a spouse of 8 years was the limit.

After an hour of playing catch up, Brooke announced dinner was served, she glanced carefully at Eric a few times them at her kids who loved Uncle John. It almost felt like they were a family. John watched his dinner play out as Brooke pretended to ignore the problem. He had to talk to Eric before he left, for right now he was going to enjoy dinner with his family.

All right, does anyone have a guess as to what is going on…? I was stuck until I watched tonight ep, Dean was freaking scary. He made me nervous, just popping any one without a second thought. Jesus!


	3. Chapter 3

Little white lies -3

Thank you to my fans who support this story it means so much.

Disclaimer- I realize I haven't done one of these in a while , the only thing I own from this show are the two ,count them ladies, two autographed pics from Jen……

The duffle bags had been packed for over an hour now and Sam was still not back with breakfast. Dean paced the room silently as he waited for his tall lanky brother to reappear, he was anxious to be getting out of there, he had to get to Dallas to take care of some thing. If his brother looked at him sideways once more he thought he was going to punch Sam.

Finally, his black steed rolled up on her chrome wheels, a smile spread across his face. Not many things could make Dean smile that way, but his family and his girls and his car. He bolted out of the door grabbing the keys from his brother.

"No man we are two hours outside of Dallas, we are not stopping until we get there. Dad is waiting for us, he found a family that might need out help."

Sam watched with disgust as his brother took a large bite out of his breakfast sandwich.

"What?"

"Dude, maybe it is a good thing there is no girl in your life, who could stomach you in the morning?" Sam garbled.

"Shut up I'm starving, it took your ass long enough to get food, god I thought you might of gotten laid there for a minute.'

Sam threw his wrapper at his dodging brother then slide into the passenger side of the car. He noticed his brother was getting more and more antsy as the trip went on, the phone calls didn't stop but over a week he only got up twice to answer the phone and Sam knew he wasn't talking to their father.

" No listen, I'll be there as soon as I can to take him off your hands, besides he likes the fact that you're married… Hahaha. Listens I have to go I'll be there soon I promise, just tell him to behave himself. Okay bye."

Dean turned to get back into the car when his brother stopped him.

"Okay dude, what is going on and who have you been talking to lately?" Sam demanded to know.

He noticed Dean play with the silver ring on his right hand and fidget a bit more than he usually did. Dean would not let himself play into his brother's hands like he was trying to get him to do.

' It was one of dad's friends, he is getting on his nerves, I told him to sit tight. Alright?"

Sam eyed his brother then made a dash for the cell phone , Dean wasn't quick enough ,but his fingers hit the right key and deleted the number before Sam could see whose number it was.

"You're a bitch dude."

"What ever Jerk get in the friggin car so we can leave."

Sam scowled at his brother. He used his voice, like he was talking to a little kid and frankly Sam didn't like it. Dean smirked to himself as he took a look at his brother. His face all screwed up into a scowl, his eyes staring straight head without the slightest interest in looking at Dean.

" We only have a few more hours then I'll let you out to stretch those mile long legs you freak. " Dean saw his brother flinch with the name he called him.

"Sorry Sam, you aren't a freak, but those legs aren't normal, you know that right, I mean if you were a girl woohoo look out!"

Sam punched him in the shoulder before smiling despite himself. At least Dean wasn't acting like he was the first time he had asked about the calls. It was a month ago and at 3AM, Dean had sprung up from the bed and ran out of the motel, yelling at someone. By the time he came back Sam had fallen back asleep but asked him about it the next day, dean told him to mind his own business and get in the damn car.

Scene

The next morning, Lynn, and Zach were up early getting ready to go to Grandma's house. Brooke thanked god it was an over night stay, she felt a slight change in the Winchester clan and it wasn't for the better.

" Mommy, Zach won't let my hippo go, oww, Stop Zach" a small squeal came out of their bedroom. Brooke sighed, this was almost an on going thing, two, she was going to have to separate them pretty soon, but she knew what would happen, she'd get up to find Zach in Lynn's room or vise versa.

Brooke walked into the room and looked down at the two kids pulling on the hippo, she bent down and pulled it out of both their grips. Zach looked up at him mommy and his big hazel eyes began to tear up.

"I don't care this morning guys the hippo stays here and if I hear any more arguing you'll both be in the corner, no finish up before Grams gets here" Lynn stuck out her tongue at Zach making his tear fall from his eyes and he ran out of the room in search of Uncle John.

John had heard the fighting but decided to ignore it, they weren't his kids. If they were the hippo would have been shot so no one would have had it. Thankfully, there were never those kinds of fights. Just the average, punching and kicking kind, John usually let them have at it until he decided it was enough. Then he made them practice anything he could think of for punishment.

"Uncle John, Lynn is mean so is mommy" the little boy cried as he climbed into John's lap and laid his head on his chest. John smiled despite of himself and asked why they were mean. The little boy picked up his head and looked at John.

"Cuz, Lynn was being a baby and mommy took the Hippo away, Daddy can make Lynn be good. Daddy will be here in a few days mommy said so we hafta be good."

Zach hopped off of John's lap and ran back into his room while John mulled over what the little boy just said. He looked up at Brooke when she came into the living room, she was surprised he was awake Eric and he drank until they passed out on the floor together. Brooke decided not to bring up the spooning they had been doing at 2AM.

"Morning John, I'm sorry if Zach woke you up. He is mad I took the hippo away but they have to learn to get along. Next week Eric and I are putting them in separate bedrooms. I can't wait to see how that works out."

" Brooke, Zach told me his daddy will be back in a few days what did that mean?"

Brooke eyes widened at the statement "What did he say?"

"He said I have to be good, Daddy will be home in a few days, what is he talking about?"

" I have no idea, Zach has, a wide mind and likes to pretend a lot, I'm am trying to get him to stop that."

John only nodded " Kids are inventive, I hope you don't mind if I stay over night, one more night." John watched her pale as Eric walked over.

"Morning lover."

"Morning Eric " Brooke said kissing his cheek.

" Not you I'm talking to John, how did you sleep?" Eric chuckled, knowing that the couch wasn't comfortable at all.

" Not bad, you missed the fire works this morning, over a hippo."

"No I heard it, I pretend to ignore it is all, come on I'll make you breakfast.

John followed Eric into the kitchen while Brooke went to load up the truck to take the kids to grandmas for a little while. In truth she was taking them to see their dad. She wondered how much long she could keep everyone in the dark.

"Come on kids lets go Grandma is waiting, Eric I'll be back later today alright, you and John play nice please."

"Bye baby, bye kids, try to be good this time " Eric called as he watched the twins run by him and out the door.

" So John, what will it be eggs or pancakes?" Eric asked him with a grin.

So any guesses yet, I can't wait to let the bird out of the cage so it can crap on everyone… so to speak…


	4. Chapter 4

Little white lies-4 Thanks again for the reviews, I enjoyed them!

I want to thank Jenn- AKA CriticalskyZ for helping me this weekend. I'll be over again tonight.

Eric slapped the pancakes down on John's plate and poured him some coffee. He set the plate in front of the older man then went back to get some breakfast himself. John watched the man with interest; something about him was off. So he decided to ask him about his affair.

"You know I get you are a married man and it is hard to pretend to be happy, but Eric that is no reason to cheat on Brooke "

Eric almost choked on his pancakes, before looking up at John." Is that what Brooke told you?"

" I heard her talking to you the other night and then she told me that you were fooling around. You want to talk about it."

Eric had to remember the call, he smiled when he did, and decided to keep the fake affair going.

"Well John she is right I was having an affair, with Jill Novak this librarian, I had a business trip and decided to do some research and Jill helped me one thing led to another and that night we spent the night together. One night turned into many nights."

John couldn't believe what he was hearing, this man his friend was admitting to having an affair.

" So what is the status of it now?" John wanted to know.

" Brooke and I are going to go to counseling for a while see how that goes and as for our Mistress well she knows what is going on. So it is pretty much up in the air."

"What Eric, you have kids and a wife who loves you and you are sleeping with this other woman."

Eric only gave John a said little smile before getting them more coffee, leaving John to ponder his thoughts.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Brooke pulled into the hotel that she always did when the kids visited their dad, well not always but if his brother was in tow she did. She told the kids to sit tight she would be right out. Brooke stepped into the hotel lobby, went over to the desk, and asked if a Dean Martin had checked in yet if not that if he did she was going to be in room 103.

He wasn't there yet which made it a little bit easier for her. Brooke got the kids into the hotel room, and got them playing on the floor before picking up her cell phone and calling their daddy up.

" Hey, its me I'm at the hotel like always so where are you, they are waiting for you."

" Brooke I should be there in five minutes, Sam's with me though so I'm not sure how I'm going to tell him this." Dean's voice came through.

" I'm not worried about that, John is still at my house so maybe we should just come clean, what is the worst that could really happen, other than John finding out he is their grandpa instead of Uncle John. Alright they are getting fussy so hurry up" she hung up the phone and went to tell them Daddy was going to be there in a few minutes.

Lynn looked up at her mommy "Daddy?" she asked hopefully.

" Not yet Lynn but soon" Brooke told her, actually she couldn't wait to see Dean either, it had been a long three months without seeing him. Plus the kids would meet Sam for the first time too. She hoped that things would go over smoothly but that was not the way the Winchester family worked.

A rumbling in the parking lot five minutes later had Zach opening the door and smiling as he saw the Impala pulling into the spot in front of the door. He closed the door beaming ear to ear.

" Mommy, Mommy daddy is here" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

Sam saw the small boy open the hotel door smile and shut it really quick. He looked over at his brother and saw a small smile on his face, what the fuck was going on, Sam wondered to him.

"Come on Sammy, there are some people I want you to meet." Dean got out of the car and walked to the door the boy had just been standing in, he knocked on the door and looked back at his brother waiting for him to get out of the car.

" Don't you want to know who I've been talking to on the phone? "

That Sam did, so he got out of the car and stood next to his brother. The door opened revealing two kids twins to be exact. A little girl and a little boy both had the same expression on their face, just pure joy at seeing Dean.

A woman came to the door and smiled at both of them, she moved the kids enough for Dean to walk in Sam followed and closed the door to he room.

"Daddy, daddy," the two kids were yelling at Dean. Dean picked up the little girl kissed her forehead then put her down; he did the same for the little boy.

Sam stood there unbelievably confused, Dean had kids, he had a niece and nephew, and John had grandkids. Holy crap. He looked at his brother once more, Dean looked completely happy. Sam felt a twinge of jealousy for a second but it was gone the second the little girl hugged his leg. He looked down as she looked up at him.

" You are tall" Lynn stated.

Sam bent down and picked her up, while dean watched.

"Lynn that is your Uncle Sam, Zach say hello to Uncle Sam" Dean instructed. Zach looked up at his uncle who was holding his sister and smiled as he threw his arms around Sam's legs.

"Dean, what is going on, why do you have kids and who is she?" Sam couldn't help but smile when Lynn played with his hair and told him he'd look cute with curls.

" Guys, why don't you let Sam go so daddy can talk to him while you kids watch TV for a little bit okay?" Brooke tried. To her surprise they listened for once Sam placed Lynn on the ground and she ran over to he TV with her brother.

Dean turned to his brother " You might want to sit down Sam." Sam went and sat down at the desk waiting for an answer to all of this.

" I'm Brooke, I married your brother and those are his kids Lynn and Zach " Brooke looked at him waiting for him to freak out. But instead he stood up and walked over to her, he hugged her, let her go walked over to Dean and punched him. Dean stumbled back a few steps; he stood back up holding his jaw. He looked at Sam who was more than pissed but wasn't going to take it out on Dean in front of the kids; it was just that he couldn't stop himself from punching Dean.

The Twins looked over after hearing the punch but couldn't figure out what happened, so they went back to watching the TV.

" Sam, I deserve that" Dean stated.

Brooke looked from brother to brother sensing the tension she backed up a little bit, keeping an eye on her kids. Maybe this was a very bad idea.

" Dean, you are the biggest hypocrite, telling me that wanting to be normal is wrong but here you are with a family, a wife and kids. I went to school to have a normal life and you laughed in my face. You told me we could not do normal, You didn't want normal, and look you have everything except the dog and white picket god damned fence!"

Brooke knew how the Winchesters worked well most of the time. She knew this was going to be painful, as Dean told her many times. She watched the look on Dean's face go from happy to self-loathing in minutes. Dean picked up his jacket and his keys he opened the door looked at Brooke, who silently begged him not to go, then still left. Leaving his brother standing in the middle of the room with Brooke and her kids.

Brooke took a step towards Sam, who looked dazed at the moment, he looked at Brooke then to his little niece and nephew, and wondered if he pushed Dean into leaving them behind.

" Sam, don't worry he will be back, he loves those kids, and sometimes he loves me but while we wait for him to come back, will you let me explain to you what happened, Dean really wasn't looking for a family, but he got one any ways."

"Brooke, look he had done nothing but tell me time and time again how families were not his thing, how he would never settle down and then there was Cassie…"

"Wait. Who?" Brooke asked looked at him carefully.

"Cassie, a girl he was dating a few years ago …oh my god!" Sam looked over at Brooke who turned a nice color white.

"Brooke?"

Brooke started to shake, she knew who Cassie was, she went to college with her, and they had become fast friends. She looked at the kids still in front of the TV. She looked back at Sam.

" Um, I'm okay Can you help me get the kids ready to go back home?"

Sam nodded and in a few minutes Brooke was on her way back to her house with the kids in tow and Sam. She wanted to finally tell john the truth and the hell with what happened after wards.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

John heard a car pull back into the driveway; he had been napping on the couch, since Eric went to the office to finish up some work. He heard the front door open and heard the little voices of Lynn and Zach. They came bounding into the room, jumping onto John, both talking at the same time.

John sat up a bit, when he heard a familiar voice along with Brooke's; it was his baby son's voice. He picked up the kids and walked into the kitchen where Sam stood.

"Sam?"

"Dad? What are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"What am I doing here, why are you here and where is your brother?"

Sam wasn't sure how to answer his father since; he had no clue where Dean could have gone. And Brooke still hadn't told him about how they met. John glared at his younger son. He knew something and John wanted to know what it was.

" We had a fight and I punched him then he left, I'm not sure where he is" Sam admitted looking down at the ground. He knew his father would get pissed that they fought, when they were kids John would make them spend time together to strengthen their bond with each other.

"What do you mean you had a fight and he left, what was the fight about?"

Brooke looked at John then to Sam. She was never afraid of John and so she blurted out the truth.

" They had a fight about Dean and I and our kids."

John felt his blood pressure rising, he could feel his heart threatening to pop out of his chest, he was sure he had heard wrong.

" I'm sorry what?" John asked as he placed the kids on the ground and stood up.

Okay not the best Tada ever but the best is yet to come let's see if I can't squeeze one more chapter out today, maybe Sam will be angry with Dean for a while, John will get tired of them fighting and make them bond once more.


	5. Chapter 5

Little white lies -5

Okay so I guess I'll have to put a little back-story into this. Maybe one more chapter after this one to get closure.

Disclaimer- I do not own anything except my debt. So suing me would do you no good since there is no money.

Dean had been driving for a few hours now trying to clear his head, he knew that Sammy fight flip out but now Sam was right, he was a hypocrite. He did tell Sam that normal was not an option, he always made fun of Sam when he told him he wanted the family and kids. Maybe Dean made a mistake; maybe he was wrong in marrying Brooke. Maybe he should leave her and just support his kids until he didn't have too anymore. Damn it he loved those kids, he just loved kids in general.

He sighed as he turned onto the street which he knew was his address, he pulled into the driveway and saw John's truck still sitting there, he wondered if Sam was mad enough to tell their father everything. Dean cut the engine and slowly got out of the car. He saw the door open and Brooke holding Zach , she was walking towards the car.

Brooke was so amazing Dean couldn't stand it ,but to make things right with Sam , he was afraid he'd have to walk away , from her and his kids. Zach was smiling holding a hippo in his arms . Brooke set him down told hi Monte to move before daddy got out of the car. Zach liked to wander a tad bit too much.

Dean stepped out of he car, walked over to Brooke, he hugged her tightly, and looked down at his son, he looked like his grandma except for the hazel eyes.

"Your dad and Sam are in there waiting for you, I figured you headed for the hills , I'm glad that you came back Dean ." Brooke whispered in his ear . He had promised her a long time ago he would neve3r leave her but now, things could change very quickly .

Dean picked up Zach and walked into the house where his father and Sam sat at the kitchen table. He placed Zach on the floor and told him to go to his room for a little bit ,he'd be in there shortly to play with him and Lynn. Zach smiled and did as he was told. Dean turned towards his family , avoiding looking at his father or brother, but felt Brooke slip her hand into his for support.

" Go ahead and tell them Dean, it is okay."

Sam avoided looking at his brother too, he hated the fact his brother couldn't tell him that he had a family , plus he didn't want to look at the bruising jaw that he put there.

"Dad, Sam. Look I know I have kept this from you but believe me I wanted to tell you. I almost did a few times but stopped , because I knew how you would react. Sammy did just the way I thought he would . And Dad , I'm not going to stop hunting , I didn't want to add to your worries . " Brooke's hand tighten in his .

John , wasn't as mad as Sam was , this was his family , he always felt a connection to the kids ,and now that he knew they were Dean's kids well ,that just made him love them even more.

"Son, I never said you couldn't have a family , you should have told me and Sam about this, you shut us out Dean. Why didn't you ever tell us . Aside from the obvious , I always wanted to see you get married , and have kids , which they are the greatest kids. Dean you should of come to us" John shook his head and silently wondered what else Dean had kept from him.

Sam still didn't want to look at his brother ,the thoughts of Dean telling him his life with Jessica was a fool's dream while he had the life Sam so desperately wanted , it hell it made him mad , and having the fight in Brooke's home was not the cool thing to do. He still loved his brother , but couldn't look at him. Sam stood up and lifted his head up to look at his father and Brooke.

" I'm sorry but I have to get out of here , if you need anything give me a call" John slide the truck keys over to him, Sam picked them up and walked out of the house , never looking at his brother.

"Sam, Sammy, wait a minute" Dean called out but the younger brother couldn't stand to be around the brother who filled his head with lies and dreams.

"Dean , let him be for a few days ,he is pretty upset . WE just wish you would have told us ."

"Dad, I wanted to hunt, I needed to it was the only way I could protect my family . I'm sorry I never told you." Dean finally sat down looking defeated , his face in his hands . John knew how Dean felt , he felt that a million times with Mary , her family not so happy on her marrying him.

John stood up and looked at Brooke he stuck out his hand and grabbed her hand . "Hi , I'm John Winchester , your father in- law , welcome to this messed up family sweetheart ." he grinned when he saw tears in her eyes then whispered .

"Don't worry everything will be okay with my boys . Tell the kids I'll be back in the morning with Uncle Sam." He kissed her cheek and looked at his son , Dean held up the keys ,which John took.

"Dean , he'll come around , just give him some time . I'll be here in the morning for the whole story you guys ." John left , just like that, he left Dean to sort out his own feeling on the whole thing .

Brooke slid into the chair next to him and placed a hand over his , she couldn't help but feel bad for him ,but she needed to know about Cassie. She didn't want to press the issue but…

"Dean, Sam made some mention about Cassie , after you left . What happened with her? You can tell me I promise not to get mad. I just want to know ."

Dean lifted his head up and stared at her , tears filled his eyes as he looked at his wife , and it was just like her not to be made at him. Cassie , was a huge mistake , it was such a mistake, now he had to pay the piper so to speak.

Dean took a breath before answering her.

" Brooke , I made a mistake , I thought .. I'm not sure what I thought , it was after we got married , well it started before you, but that isn't an excuse . She broke it off with me two years later we got married and then she called me about a case , it was a one-night stand . I'm so sorry , Brooke . I don't know why I did , what I did . WE never had closure. And when I saw her again, it spiraled out of control. She was the one to kiss me and I should of stopped it…" Dean's voice broke and he started to cry.

Brooke took a step towards him, she kissed his cheek and wiped the tears away . She looked at him and saw how keeping this a secret from his family was hurting him.

" Dean, we should have told them before , none of this would have happened . But it did and we have to get through this as a family okay?" Dean had wrapped his arms around Brooke and was holding her tight as she could with out hurting her. He lifted his head up and looked at her .

" Why are you so good to me ?" he asked as if he didn't know.

" Because I love you, if I didn't , well I would of left a long time ago. But you have to go play with your kids before they come out here looking for you."

A smile finally went over Dean's face before he walked down the hallway to see his kids .

Brooke sat down in the chair with a sigh, she was telling the truth she did love Dean with all of her heart she was just hoping that things could get back to normal.

Okay with that updated I'm not sure how long Sam will stay mad at Dean, maybe a little bad luck with have to happen before Sam realizes how much his brother's happiness means to him.


	6. Chapter 6

Little White lies-6

I know I left this hanging for a little bit, but here is somewhat of an update.

Disclaimer- me own my car and that is all.

Sam had pulled into the parking lots of the motel that Brooke was staying at. He figured she had paid it up for a day or so, just enough time for Sam to cool down. He could not believe his brother would pull anything like this. He never really noticed the ring that sat in his left hand, until a few days ago. He knew Dean never had it before Sam went to school. Sam threw his father's keys to the truck on the nightstand, next to the bed. He went into the bathroom and sat on the toilet seat. He rubbed his face with the palms of his hands. The fight he had with his brother still fresh in his mind. The taunting Dean use to due after he met Jess, the telling Sam that he never wanted a normal life. But what he had was a normal family, everything Sam wanted. A loud car engine interrupted his thoughts.

_Better not be Dean_

A knock came first, then his father's voice asking him to open the door. Sam got up and looked through the peephole. Sighing out loud, knowing his father most likely was going to start lecturing him about running out on his brother. Sam unlocked the door and turned the handle to open the door for his father.

"Thanks son" John looked around the room, noticing no damage had happened to it.

"What do you want dad, me to go apologize to Dean? Because I'm not going to."

" No, and I don't expect you too. Son, I have to apologize to you, I'm the one who made Dean hide this from us. I'm the reason Dean hides this from us. I'm the one who told you boys that you couldn't have normal lives, so Dean hides it from us. He wanted to tell us. He really did Sam but because of that code of there is no normal for us…"

"Dad, it isn't your fault…"Sam tried to tell him.

"No Sam, that is were you are wrong, I pounded that into Dean's head. I remember when he turns 25 and there was this girl he really liked. That was when I told him, he couldn't have that life. He had a job to do and no matter how long it took, he would have to see it through."

John sighed as he sat down on the bed and looked up at his younger son" Look, how I messed you boys up, could you imagine if Mary would have had a girl?" Both Winchesters laughed at the thought of there being a girl Winchester or if Dean would have been a girl.

Sam looked at the defeated look on his father's face; it saddened him to think John thought he caused Dean's secret.

" Dad, you didn't mess us up that much, we both are good looking men, both had a straight head on our shoulders. Some of us just act more before thinking than others. Maybe we should go back to the house, before Dan eats everything " Sam suggested.

"No, he needs some time with his family to sort this whole thing out with Brooke, Eric and the kids before we go back and make him beg for our forgiveness, which we have to stop him before he starts. So lets just go and get something to eat and maybe go see a movie or something."

Sam nodded in an agreement for a change " You 're right, I know he will feel bad enough without me placing the blame on him. So what do you feel like? Death or death warmed over John?" Sam asked not in his voice.

John turned to look at his son, whose eyes were glowing, yellow and an evil smile spread across his face. The smile grew as John's face had the complete look of horror.

"Well, well how nice it is to finally get the drop on the Winchesters, hey John did you know that with every Demon I killed I took their powers. I'll tell you the shape-shifter has the best power. The power to change into anything they want."

The demon lifted up his hand throwing John across the room into the wall. John hit his head on the table before slumping to the floor. The demon smiled, he wasn't going to kill them, and he was going to tear the family apart piece by piece. The demon went back into the bathroom, where he kept Sam. He picked up the hotel key and the trucks; he locked the bathroom door before leaving the hotel room. He tossed the keys in the air as he made his way over to the old Chevy truck. The thought of turning the Winchesters against each other made the Demon all warm and tingly inside.

The demon started the truck up and headed back over to where Brooke and Dean were in hopes of turning Dean against his family, with the idea of having his own family. It was time to strike while the iron was hot.

Okay so even I didn't see this twist even as I was typing this… I hope you enjoy….


End file.
